1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to An electrical connector for electrically, and mechanically connecting an electronic apparatus such as a hard disk drive to a printed circuit board.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
With the miniaturization and densification of an electronic apparatus such as a notebook type or palmtop type personal computer, there has been required the miniaturization of a electrical connector to be mounted on a printed circuit board.
In general, some of such miniaturized electrical connectors have female terminal, for electrically connecting to pin-like male terminals, being formed flat by a conductive plate member. In the female terminals, a pair of contacts portions opposed in a plane at a predetermined space are supported by a plate-like base portion through a pair of arm portions. When a male terminal is fitted in between the paired contact sections of the female terminal, the arm sections are pressed by means of the male terminal, and then, move along a surface of the plate member. Whereupon the arm portions urges the paired contact portions toward a pin-like male terminal with a spring force generated by the movement of arm portions. Even if a thickness of the arm section is thin, a great spring force is created in the arm sections, so that the female terminal and the male terminal can be mechanically and electrically connected to each other. However, in the case where there is a need of making longer the male terminal and inserting it into the innermost position of the female terminal, a distal end portion of the male terminal abuts against the base portion. For this reason, the arm section is required to be formed longer. In this case, the electrical connector is made large in its dimension.